Reunited And it Feels so Good
by Entoxica
Summary: The Nobodies have been revived, no memories of their lives in Organization XIII present. However, when Axel and Larxene meet will it be a second chance at romance, or will history repeat itself?
1. Love at First Sight or not

**AN: Alright, this is supposed to be the sequal to the Kingdom Hearts series, after the Organization goes kaplooie. So, they're all reborn. And, for the sake of not wanting confusement, their new parents somehow got the idea to name them their previous names. I realize that this idea's been overdone, but not with Larxel so much as AkuRoku. So... enjoy I guess.**

Threas Mingdok High[1: a school well known for producing students with unusual talents and firey personalities. That, is what the pamplet says. And, while it is true that many with unusual talents come to this school, it is truly the "firey personalities" that are well known. These students are the ones expelled from their schools for their "firey" behavior, and stuck in Threas Mingdok. The rest, the ones who had talents that the stricter normal schools could not nurture were called the Morgans, while the delinquets were the Fires. And one Fire, Axel Opry[2, took the term seriously as he burned various items happily.

After one of his many fire exploits, Axel dashed to his group of friends. Demyx Retawr[3 leaned casually against a low wall, his stiar propped up against his knee as he tuned it. While Demyx had the potential to be the most Morgan of Morgans with his skills, his tendency to ditch classes and insult teachers labeled him as a Fire. Not that he complained.

On top of that wall was Axel's closest friend, Roxas Daylekeb[4, was laying down. He had his arms above his head, with his palms serving as a pillow as he lazily watched the clouds. Roxas was a Fire through and through, but was mostly known as Axel's sidekick. Truth was, for a bit he was known as Axel's bitch, but that was only until the idiots were threatened with having all of their hair burned off.

Roxas's girlfriend, Namine Rawgind[5, sat on the wall next to her boyfriend, drawing some sketches for the upcoming art contest. She was the only Morgan of the group, but was only admitted into it after she and Roxas went steady. She was still very shy and reserved around the other two, but she was like that with everyone except Roxas.

Axel ran up and threw himself against the wall next to Demyx, "I was here the whole time." Demyx nodded, not looking away from his sitar. Seconds later, a teacher approached the group, ashes of what used to be the pop quizzes for the day.

"Mr. Opry, what in the world posessed you to _BURN ALL OF TODAY'S QUIZZES!!!???_"

Roxas lazily replied, "Axel was with us all day, Teach. Must have been some other fire-obsessed teen."

The teacher glared at Roxas, "Mr. Daylekeb, you have been known for covering up for you _friend_ here. However," the teacher turned sweetly to Namine, " I can trust Miss Rawgind here to be honest and tell me what happened." Namine remained silent, acting as though her concentration on her drawing blocked out anything else in the world. "MISS RAWGIND!"

Namine looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?"

The teacher forced a smile, "Yes Miss Rawgind. Was Mr. Opry here with you all day?"

Namine shrugged, "He was here before I started drawing. I didn't really pay attention afterwards." The teacher glared at Axel, but with no proof she had no choice but believe he was innocent. She walked off, grumbling.

Axel immediately tackled Namine in a bone-crushing hug. "Who woulda thought? A Morgan lying to a teacher? We're rubbing off on ya!"

Namine blushed lightly, "I wasn't really lying... you were here when I started drawing, and I didn't pay much attention while I was drawing."

Roxas smiled and sat up, "You payed enough attention to know Axel left," he pointed out fondly, wrapping an arm around her. Naime remained silent, blushing still.

Demyx chuckled, "Shouldn't we be thanking her and _not_ embarassing her?" He ran a finger down all of his sitar's strings, nodding at the perfect tune they were now in. "So Axel," Demyx looked up at his friend, "why _did_ you burn the quizzes?"

Axel laughed, stretching, "That teacher was gonna quiz us all on some ridiculous stuff about laws and all that."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Right, becuase in real life we don't need to know about laws." Namine was now leaning against his shoulder, and he stroked her hair absent-mindedly.

"Exactly," Axel agreed, "as long as we can count money and know about sex, we're set for life."

"If you're a pimp," Roxas argued. Namine giggled, showing one her potential sketches for the contest, where Axel was drawn very well, wearing a pimp's hat. Everyone, including Axel, laughed at this.

After laughing, Axel stretched again, turning his head before looking at his friends again. Then, his head snapped back at what he saw before. There, sitting alone, was the hottest girl he'd ever seen. She was well toned, wearing a the uniform of a black T-shirt with a blue plaid skirt and knee high socks with loafers. Her blonde hair was short, just reaching the back of her neck. Two strands of hair stubbornly stuck out, giving her a somewhat buggy appearance. She was reading a book, ignoring the people walking past her. Her blue-green eyes were large, but gave no illusion of innocence. But, that might have been because of her ever-present scowl. While there wasn't anything especially sexy about this girl, she definately sparked in intrest in Axel.

Roxas noticed his friend's distraction and followed Axel's eyes. He furrowed his brow, thinking he must be mistaken, but no. Axel was staring at who Roxas thought he was staring at. "Are you... checking Larxene out?" Both Demyx's and Namine's head snapped up, staring at Axel is disbelief.

"Oh, so her name's Larxene." Axel looked at Larxene thoughtfully.

"Axel, trust me, she isn't your type." Demyx said seriously, "Let it go."

"Why? Is she a Morgan?"

"Nooo, she's a Fire. But, she's a total bitch. She makes _you_ look like a nerd. She kicked every gang leaders' ass without breaking a sweat."

Axel gave a low whistle, "Nice."

Roxas sighed, taking over, "Every guy that's asked her out dropped out of Threas Mingdok, and no one's seen them since."

"Nicer. She's single then."

Namine stated bluntly, "She's too smart for you."

This one made Axel think for a second, "So's every other girl in the school," he replied. No one disagreed with him. "Then it's decided, I'm gonna ask her out."

"Axel, when you die... can I have your video games?" Roxas asked seriously. Axel laughed, walking over towards Larxene.

"Hello," Axel looked down at Larxene sexily, "have we met before?"

Larxene didn't look up from her book, "Obviously not. If we did, you'd have the common sense to leave me be."

Axel tried again, "Well, when someone as interesting as you sits before me, I feel the need to make her aquaintence."

"Stop trying to sound like a smartass. It makes you sound like a regular ass."

Axel tried once more, "Soo, are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Brushing my teeth," Larxene responded, never looking up.

Three strikes, Axel's out. 


	2. So Much for a Secret

"I still don't get it," Axel complained as he walked with Roxas to their next classes. "She didn't even look at me! I mean, I'm not _that_ bad!"

"You went about it all wrong," Roxas sighed, "Larxene hasn't dated since Freshman year. Guys are scared to death of her."

Axel looked at Roxas confused, "She was a little bitchy, but nothing to be afraid of."

Roxas sighed again, "You forget really easily don't you? Remember the "missing ex-boyfriends" and "beat up gang leaders?" Larxene's no ordinary girl."

"That," Axel smirked, "is what makes her so sexy."

Roxas turned to his friend, "You really are a moron, aren't you?" Axel smiled proudly at what he considered his "deepness." Roxas shook is head in disbelief. "Listen, I'm no Guru on dating, Namine's my first real girlfriend. Demyx's the skirt-chaser, ask him for advice." Roxas walked off to his class. Axel stood there for a second, before going of to his class as well.

When Axel walked in, a couple of girls sat up quickly and started fixing their hair up. Axel winked at them, smirking,and they all blushed a deep red and stared arguing over who he winked at. Axel laughed and sat next to Demyx, "So, you're actually coming to class today?" Axel laughed. When he got no answer, Axel turned to his friend, seeing Demyx was deep in dream land. Axel sweatdropped, "... or you just picked a bad place for a nap."

The door slammed and the History teacher walkled through angrily, "Hello class," she spat out, "due to a certian pyro and his lying friends, today's pop quiz will be replaced with a study session. Any and all who look up from their books will have detention at lunch." Axel grinned at the class and opened his notebook, which was usually filled with random jokes that only he got or some new CD he wanted to et. Today's page, however, was titled: _What I Like About Larxene_

_She's..._

Axel looked at the paper, actually thinking for once. What was it he liked about Larxene? He tapped his pen against his head before wrinting

_She's hard to get._

Axel nodded, that was true. So many girls threw themselves at him, so this challenge was a welcome relief. But was that the only reason he wanted to date Larxene? No, he asked her out before he even knew she'd shoot him down.

_She's not like anyone else I've ever met._

Yes, that was definately true, but that wasn't the only reason...

_She's tougher than a lot of guys_

Axel smiled, he never thought he'd be turned on by the idea of a girl being able to beat him up. The writing was getting easier now.

_She's witty and clever. _(She was great at insults)_  
She's hotter than flames. _(Well, she was... right?)_  
She doesn't fuss over her looks._(She wasnt wearing make-up or hairspray or anything like that)_  
She makes me want to set something on fire. _(That's not saying much)_  
I think I'm-_ "Mr. Opry!" Axel's head shot up to look at the History teacher. "I don't see any work in that notebook." Before he could stop her, the teacher grabbed the notebook and read it. She looked at Axel coldly, "_"What I Like About Larxene"_? You can't possibly be talking about that plain girl that looks like a cockroach?" Everyone looked at the teacher as she read Axel's notes, ready for a show. Everyone, that is, except Demyx. Who was still sleeping.

Axel turned red, "Give it back!" He lept for the notebook, but the teacher moved it out of his range at just the right time.

"_She's hard to get._ Well, I should say so. With that trashcan-accent of her's, I can't get her either." The class laughed at this, as Axel tried to grab the notebook again, but failing. A couple of girl were near tears as they heard about Axel's newest desire, while the guys were in hevean from the absolute bliss of Axel getting put down. "_She's not like anyone else I've ever met._ Don't be ridiculous Mr. Opry, there are plenty of rodents just like her." Axel glared angrily at the teacher for the insult and tried yet again to reach the precious notebook. "_She's tougher than a lot of guys._ I had no idea you had an S&M complex!" Axel burned a bright red, she was completely twisting everything.

Demyx woke up, roused by the loud laughing of the class, "Wha?" He saw the History teacher holding Axel's notebook as it's owner tried to grab it. "Am I still dreaming?" He looked around confused.

"_She's witty and clever._ Oh please, her grades beg to differ."

"Like that has anything to do with it!" Axel defended.

The teacher ignored Axel and continued, "_She's hotter than flames._ I'm afraid I'll have to send to to the principal's office, you're obviously using drugs illegaly." Axel looked close to hitting the teacher, but instead reached for the notebook again, and missed. "_She doesn't fuss over her looks._ For once, you're right. It's obvious enough that she doesn't."

"Shut up you bitch!" While that comment would have earned a trip to the principal's office and probably a suspension, the teacher didn't even bat an eyelash, " _She makes me want to set something on fire._ So do I. Do you have a little crush on me too? _I think I'm-"_ She was cut off as a textbook flew to her head.

She stared open-mouthed at Axel, who was panting angrily, "Stop it, or the desk's next." Pure hatred emitted from the usually easygoing Axel's eyes. No one dared make a sound.

"I'll take that." The teacher just stared as Demyx casually took his friend's notebook from her hand, before the two walked out the classroom door.

The two walked in silence for a second. "You went too far back there," Demyx commented cautiously as he handed Axel the notebook.

"You saw what she was doing. She deserved it." Axel's voice was still full of anger, but it wasn't directed towards Demyx.

"That's true. But, a lot of people deserve to die. It's still going too far if someone shoots them. And you know she's going to twist the story so that you just went crazy and attacked her. And it's her word over your's." Demyx sighed, "You may even get expelled."

"I don't care," Axel replied stubbornly, "she had no right to insult me and Larxene in the same breath."

"Axel," Demyx turned to his friend, "you haven't even known Larxene for a day. Yesterday, you didn't even know she existed. You don't need to get expelled on her account. She won't thank you or anything like that. Everyone in the school thinks the same thing as that teacher. She doesn't care what people think of her."

"... I know what you mean. But still... I feel like I know her. Like, maybe she was some kid I played with when we were little and never saw again. Or, something like that. I don't know..."

Demyx looked at Axel in the eyes, "That's right. You don't know. Larxene isn't normal. Even if by some miracle you two were able to go out, you'd ever really understand her."

"Soooo, you're saying I shouldn't go out with her?"

"Nope." Demyx flashed Axel a grin, "You should definately go out with her. That list of your's was practically poetry. If you guys hold out for long enough, I could probably get quite a few songs out of it."

Axel smiled at his friend, "You leech. Don't pry into my personal life just because you can't write lyrics."

"I'll pay you. And give you advice for getting Larxene."

Axel laughed, "It'd better be good advice," he warned, handing Demyx the notebook again. Demyx tore the page out and handed the notebook back to Axel .

"You need to make Larxene want you," Demyx told Axel as he read the list. "It's not like with a lot of girls where you go out with them and they start to like you. Make her doodle Axel+Larxene in her diary... if she has one. Make her dream of you asking her out. Be a romatic for one in your life."

"Well," Axel replied thoughtfuly, "I don't know if that'd work. The whole schools gonna know by lunch about that list. And why'd she dream about me if I'm easy-to-get?"

Demyx looked up from the sheet of paper, "Then try becoming friends with her first. Make it seem like your connection was only friendship in the first place."

"That'd take too long!" Axel complained. Demyx sweatdropped at his friend's childish antics. "I'm just gonna keep asking her out till she says yes. IT's worked before."

Demyx shook his head, "That's when girls play hard to get. Larxene really is hard to get."

"I'm trying it anyway," Axel replied stubbornly, "it can't get any worse, right?" They both turned as Larxene walked by them. Larxene looked Axel straight in the eyes and mouthed, "You're dead."

Demyx sighed, "It's your funeral."

_Demyx's Melodies: "She's..."_

_There's a girl at my school  
She's tough, plain,  
And so uncool  
Yet there's something about her  
That's making me drool  
Now this must be something  
They never taught this lovestruck fool_

_She's hard for me to get  
Making me be the one to call  
She's really different  
Is that what made me fall?  
She's tougher than the bully  
But I won't stall  
This witty and clever girl  
I'll break through her wall!_

_One day someone read aloud  
The song I wrote to get it out  
The rumors spread through the school  
Till she heard what the word was about  
She marched up to me  
We drew a curious crowd  
As I tried to explain  
Over her booming shout_

_She's hotter than the fire  
Burning down in Hell  
She'll go without makeup  
Though I couldn't tell  
She's making my fingers itch  
To burn after the school's bell  
I think I'm in love with her  
But promise not to tell._

**AN: Heh, you like the song? I'm gonna add a Demyx's Melodies at the end of each chapter. Sorry if the songs suck, I have a melody in my head that they go with, but they seem out of beat without it ;**


	3. Bad Luck Axel

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Axel begged as he chased/followed Larxene to the courtyard.

"I'll tell ya when you get there," Larxene snapped, not looking back at her new shadow.

"Look, I didn't tell the school! It's that teacher's fault!" Axel replied in a pleading tone.

"Really." Larxene turned quickly and looked at Axel with anger, "The teacher wrote that stuff and you deny it all?" Axel remained silent. "That's what I thought." Larxene walked off again, sighing angrily when she heard Axel's footsteps behind her. "Leave me alone damn it!"

"Not until you stop being pissed off at me." Axel replied, a little more of his true personality showing through, "and since it seems that's not going to happen anytime soon, I'll be following you for a long time. And not just to classes. No, there's the showers, the bedroom-" Axel stopped when Larxene turned to him again, ready to throw a punch. "Good. Now listen, I'm just as much of a victim as you are. I like you. I want you to be my girlfriend. And, for some reason, perople find that amusing. It's not my fault."

"Well, I don't like you. I want you to be my next victim. For some reason, people find that terrifying. It's not your fault." Larxene scowled at Axel. "Leave me alone." She turned on her heel and stomped off. And this time, Axel didn't follow her.

"Sooo," Axel turned to see Roxas and Namine behind him, "I'm guessing you didn't ask Demyx for advice." Roxas sighed.

"No I did," Axel grinned, "but I ignored it." Roxas and Namine both sweatdropped. "Well, she knows I exist now. I suppose it's a start."

"Uh, I don't think her wanting to kill you is a good start." Roxas pointed out.

"Well, if I remember right, you weren't exactly Namine's favorite person in the world when you asked her out."

Namine smiled fondly at her boyfriend, "He stole my sketchbook and threatened to give it to you if I didn''t date him."

"Why?" Axel asked, suddenly forgetting about his own love problems, "Was there something embarassing in there?"

"No," Roxas smiled, "you'd burn it to a crisp." Axel laughed in agreement. "When I looked in it, there were a lot of pictures of Sora and Kairi." Sora was Roxas's cousin, and Kairi was Namine's lifelong-friend.

"Hey!" Namine playfully pouted at Roxas, "You told me you didn't look."

"I'm sorry Namine," Roxas smirked, "I'll make it up to you later." Namine blushed a beet red.

"When you two are done being all lovey-dovey, you mind helping me out?" Axel pointed out, "I'm the one with the problem right now." Axel crossed his arms and looked at the almost disappeared form of Larxene.

"Well," Namine smiled at Axel, "be nice to her. Then she may go out with you."

"Or, threaten her. Worked for me." Roxas laughed, and Namine hit him on the back of the head playfully.

"Being nice won't work. I apologized and all she did was get angrier. And, she'd just return my threat with a scarier one. I think I'll just go with my plan." Axel nooded in agreement... to himself.

"Which is..?"

"Keep annoying her until she says yes," Axel grinned at Namine and Roxas, who sweatdropped again.

.:Lunch:.

"Yo, Axel!" Demyx ran up to him, "You'd be amazed how much a story changes in the grapevine. Even people who witnessed it will swear than you read the list yourself as a proclaimation of love, and hit the teach with her own desk."

Axel blinked, "Why would I do that?" He asked stupidly.

"Because all guys hate you." Demyx reminded, gesturing at the cafeteria, where guys would looked at Axel, say something to their friends, and laugh loudly. It wasn't as bad as the girls though, they'd either send him death glares like he cheated on them or look close to tears. "The good news is, Larxene believes the true version. The bad news: she still hates you."

"Well," Axel saw the lunchtable where Larxene was sitting alone, "it's time to change that." The whole lunchrrom seemed to hold their breath as Axel sauntered up the table, "Is this seat taken?"

Larxene glared at Axel, "Get lost loverboy. My rep's bad enough without you messing it up."

"And here I thought you didn't care about what people said," Axel commented airily as he sat across from Larxene, "Well, I don't care what people say bout me, I want to date you."

"Oh, what a martyr," Larxene replied sarcasticly, "sacraficing your popularity to save the reputation of the helpless victim."

"Hey, I didn't ask all these girls to find me sexy. They just have good eyes!"

Larxene stood up and glared at Axel, "You self-centered, stuck up, son of a bitch! Do you think that your "charisma" wull make me suddenly fall for you, just to be dumped when you lose interest in me? No thanks."

"Actually, my plan is to mke you date me so that eventually you can be my girlfriend and we can have crazy monkey sex." Larxene just started at Axel for a second, her mouth wide open and her cheeks a bright red. Then... _SLAP!_ There was a stinging red imprint of Larxene's hand on the side of Axel's face when she stormed off.

"That was stupid," Demyx sighed as he sat in Larxene's spot. "Do want to get yourself killed?"

"I thought it'd be easier to get to the point. I mean, I do want to make cazy-"

"Stop." Demyx ordered, his ears covered. He pulled his hands off his ears and spoke again, "Don't make it seem like all you want is sex, even if it is. Girls want some kind of romance."

"I see..." Axel started thinking again. "I know exactly what to do now."

Demyx looked at Axel amused, "Using your personal life as my muse was the greatest thing I did since dumping Mary when she made out with some preppy Morgan."

"I don't know whether to thank you or hit you," Axel replied. He then sat up and looked around, "Where's Roxas?"

Demyx looked a little embarassed, "Err, he told me he was going to apologize to Namine... in a broom closet."

"Ahhh, young love!" Axel declared happily as he stood up, "How quickly they grow up!" Demyx sweatdropped as he watched his friend march off happily, oblivious to the discussion in the cafeteria all about him and Larxene.

.:After School:.

"Hey Namine!" The blonde turned to see Axel running up to her. "Namine, which room is Larxene in?" Threas Mingdok was a boarding school, with the two dorms on seperate sides of the school. Anyone caught in their opposite dorm would be suspended and have a stern talking to about safe sex. The lecture was enough to keep people away from the other dorms.

"Axel..." Namine looked at her friend cautiously, "What are you planning?"

Axel grinned, "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

Namine wondered whether to be thankful, or very afraid for Axel. "She's in room 613 with Raven."

"Typical..." Axel mumbled. Raven was one of Axel's ex-girlfriends, and was scarier than she looked. She was petite with large brown eyes and long black hair. But, she was very devious, sticking her nose where it didn't belong. Axel didn't mind her being a gossip, but when she stuck her tounge where it didn't belong, it was over. Raven was still angry about that, claiming that Axel saw it wrong, that the gang leader had stopped breathing and she was trying to help. Of course, that didn't explain the fact that the two were seen together at the night clubs nearly every night.

"Well, be ready for a show tonight Namine! Oh and Demyx wants you to record it for him." Axel walked off, and Namine decided to be _very scared_ for Axel.

.:That night:.

Naime sat near her window as she drew, looking up every once in a while to see if Axel was coming. When she saw his shape approaching, she quickly too out her camera and set to to _Record Video._ This was gonna be interesting...

Axel walked to what he knew was Larxene's window. He saw the light on and grinned as he called out, "Larxene! Larxene! Where for art thou Larxene!" He saw someone fumble with the glass and Larxene lean out the window angrily. "Oh soft! What light through yonder window breaks! It is the east, and Larxene is the sun!"

"What part of "no" don't you understand you idiot!?" Larxene threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Axel's head.

"What spirit! What fire! Oh, how my heart longs for such passion!" Axel placed a hand over his heart to demonstrate.

"Leave me alone you idiot!" Larxene scowled at Axel. "I don't want to go out with you!"

"Oh please Larxene! My soul calls for you, I must have you!" Axel looked up pleadingly at Larxene.

"Go away before I call the cops!" Larxene turned her back on Axel stubbornly.

"What's going on?" A soft voice called out. Axel saw Raven peek out the window at him, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Axel. Come to get me back?"

"Get out of the way Raven! I can't see Larxene!" Axel complained.

"Larxene!" Raven started laughing insanely. Axel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Oh Axel, that's rich. You can't be serious! Why would you want _Larxene_ when you could have me?"

"Why wouldn't he want me?" Larxene appeared next to Raven, her arms crossed and her ever-present scowl on her face.

"No offense Larxene, but you and I are just leagues apart! There's no way someone on _my_ level would want _you._" Raven replied, her eyes closed as spoke.

"Well, this idiot does want me, and he doesn't want you. It just kills you, doesn't it?"

"HE DOES NOT WANT YOU!" Raven screeched her fists clenched.

"Really?" Larxene scowled at Raven before turning to look down at Axel, "Wanna make out?"

"Definitely!" Axel grinned, unable to believe his luck.

"See?" Larxene smirked at Raven, who was red with anger.

"Guys will make out with anyone! It doesn't prove a thing." Raven lost the sweet whisper to her voice and was now resembling a harpie.

"Axel!" Larxene looked down at the pyro, "I'll be your girlfriend, got it?"

Axel grinned like a cheshire cat, nodding furiously. Larxene turned her back on on Raven and walked away from the window, Raven close behind yelling at the blonde.

And _that_ was how Larxene and Axel started going out. And the best part was, it was all on tape.

_Demyx's Melodies: Get the Girl_

_Why can't you see me  
On my hands and knees pleading  
I want you to be mine  
For you see, we're two of a kind  
You and me, me and you  
Come on, what's a guy gotta do?_

_I'd chain myself to your bed  
And scrape the hair off my head  
I'd follow you around the world  
I'd do it all to get the girl  
I'd feed my self to the dogs  
Stand blindfolded on slippery logs  
Go to jail for releasing the zoo  
Just so you could love me too_

_Why can't you hear me  
Next to you screaming  
All I want's to be your's  
All the other girls are such a bore  
You've got spirit, you've got fire  
The only one I'll ever desire_

_I'd go and dig my own grave  
I'd even be your pet slave  
All I know's I'm sure  
I'd do it all to get the girl  
I'd stand in front of a car  
And beat myself with iorn bars  
Jump up to a bear and say "Boo!"  
Just so you could love me too_

_One day, I got the girl  
And think she loves me too_

_She loves me too_

**Sorry for the late update guys, my net was down. So, you get a two-for-one chapter deal. Oh, and remember how Demyx mentioned a Mary? She's gonna be in the story again later, so keep your eyes open.**


	4. Strength of Love

"Wow, that was... wow." Roxas watched the tape of last night again. As if Axel pulling a Shakespheare act wasn't crazy enough, by Raven having a bitch-fit, Axel and Larxene were going out.

Namine smiled at her boyfriend's confusion and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I witnessed it, and I can't believe it either. Maybe it's just meant to be." Roxas smiled and pulled Namine into an embrace. The blonde was a bright red, for she knew they both had the same thought: _Like us._

"... You know, I'm still here." Roxas and Namine both looked up at Demyx, who was laying on the couch. "I'm not sleeping either." Demyx added, making Roxas and Namine sweatdrop. Demyx stretched and reached for his book o' songs. "Anyone got a word that rhymes with silver?" Roxas and Namine both shook their heads, making the songwriter sigh and start going through his list of words.

"I'm gonna kill her!" The door slammed open and Larxene brust in angrily, Axel close behind her.

"Kill her..." Demyx tapped his chin with his pen, "It'll work." Demyx nodded as he began writing. Larxene sent a glare in his direction, which was ignored. She then wrenched the remote from Roxas's hands and turned the TV to some old horror show. "I was watching that," Demyx told Larxene, never looking up from his book.

Axel sighed and looked at Demyx, "Who's the novel for?" Axel asked as he sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"Mary."

"Another one?" Axel sighed as he watched the show Larxene had on, something about a vampire fighting a mortal woman. "You're obsessed. It's been 5 months." Demyx ignored this and continued writing.

"You're one to talk about obsessions," Larxene pointed out nastily, tossing the remote at Axel's head. "You're practically a stalker." Axel rubbed the bump Larxene's most recent attack left behind, humming cheerfully.

"Um, we may be off topic but..." Namine looked at Larxene curiously, "Who are you going to kill?" Larxene's scowl became a look of death and Roxas shielded his girlfriend from Larxene's dangerous aura.

"That bitch Raven. She is going to die..." Larxene smiled maliciously, probably envisioning Raven's death.

"She practically raped me at the movies" Axel informed Roxas and Namine, a slight look of amusment in his eyes, "I only escaped by running into the bathroom and crawling out a window."

"Then she started acting like I was some kind of scum who was clinging to Axel like some lovestruck calf," Larxene snorted, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"A little posessive, are we?" Demyx rose an eyebrow at Larxene, who gave him such a glare it's surprising he didn't wet his pants. "It was only your first date."

"You better shut up before I teach you the real meaning of pain," Larxene snarled, making Demyx quiver slightly. "By the way, who's Mary? Some ex-girlfriend?"

"More than that," Axel answered for Demyx, "Mary and Demyx were insane about each other. Mary went to every show Demyx played at, she even wrote him a couple of ballads. It seemed real, more real than Demyx's usual "come and go" attitude." Axel looked to Demyx, who nodded his confirmation. "Then Demyx caught her with one of those rich, slimey, preppy Morgans. No offense," Axel added for Namine. "Needless to say it was over. Apparently, Demyx isn't over it yet."

"I'm still pissed," Demyx stated bluntly, "When I stop being angry, then I'll be over it." Demyx returned to his book, not noticing the looks of _"duh"_ on everyone's faces.

"So... moving on," Roxas looked to everyone one by one, "Anyone got any ideas for Saturday?" While everyone was confined to school campus during the weekdays, freedom was the word when the weekend came around. The Morgans typically went to their houses, while the Fires crashed at either the school or a friend's house. During the weekdays, all there was were the lounges the school provided... cheaply I may add. Typically, a group of friends would lay claim on an area and spend all the money they wanted on improving it to their standards. Axel and his friends took what used to be a janitor's hangout and simply added some posters and piled all of their money together for cable.

"I'm gonna drag Larxene somewhere. I can't let any of you guys come, the poses we'll be in might scar you for-" Axel was cut short as Larxene lept across the room and trapped him in a headlock. "I-I mean... uh... DATE! Date, somewhere... uh... yeah," Axel gave a sigh of relief when Larxene released him.

"AKA, no plans?" Demyx offered, looking at Axel and Larxene nervously, as if he was gonna call the cops. "Well, I finally got a show at _The Golden Guitar_. You all wanna be my groupies?" Everyone looked at Demyx angrily, with the exception of Namine since it's pretty much impossible for her to look evil (come on, you all know it just didn't work in CoM). "I meant VIPs," Demyx added with a laugh, before turning back to his book.

"Will we get in free?" Larxene asked, "My folks stopped sending me cash since I trashed their room looking for my CDs. Ironic part: they were under my parents' bed." Everyone sweatdropped, wondering what kind of "CDs" Larxene had.

"If we can't, you can sneak in under my clothes," Axel offered with a grin. which slid off his face when Larxene was suddenly face to face with him; a glaring and growling harpy.

"Trust me, you don't want an angry bitch that close to your... _head._" Larxene threatened, making Axel red with both arousal and fear.

Demyx looked at Axel's toamto face with amusment, "Don't worry, you'll get in free. All you have to do is look important." Demyx nodded as he finished his song, tossing the book aside with a thud.

"What did you call it?" Namine asked, referring to the song.

"_Silver Heart_," Demyx told Namine, before looking at the remote in Larxene's hand the way a cat looks at a bird outside the window. He slowly reached for it, his hand quickly moving out of sight when Larxene's head snapped in his direction. "Anyone wanna hear it?"

"Anything to keep Axel quiet," Larxene muttered, keeping her eyes on Demyx suspiciously.

Demyx reached for his sitar, strumming a few harsh notes:

"_She was the perfect girl  
Driving me past insane  
With her intoxicting lips  
And her lucious frame  
Those big brown eyes  
Were what drew me in  
I would give anything  
To feel like that again_

__

She was precious to me  
(Valuable to my heart)  
But her heart was far too cold  
(She tore mine apart)  
Like silver, too good for me  
(Too good for her too)  
She's proved my inferiority  
(What've I got to lose?)

One day the perfect girl  
Went behind my backShe kissed another boy:  
A heartless attack  
I guess she wanted a heart  
To match her own  
Like her silver one:  
One of frozen chrome

She was precious to me  
(Valuable to my heart)  
But her heart was far too cold  
(She tore mine apart)  
Like silver, too good for me  
(Too good for her too)  
She's proved my inferiority  
(What've I got to lose?)

If the perfect girl came back  
And asked to start anew  
I would agree,  
For I'm a heartbroken fool  
Hopefully her heart has warmed  
I hated that lovely silver  
For even though I loved her  
It made me want to kill her!  
She was precious to me  
(Valuable to my heart)  
But her heart was far too cold  
(She tore mine apart)  
Like silver, too good for me  
(Too good for her too)  
She's proved my inferiority  
(What've I got to lose?)  
What've I got to lose?"

Everyone looked at Demyx, searching for the words, "It was good, in a... um..." Namine gave an attempt to convey what she was feeling nicely.

"You sound like a freckin helpless case," Larxene snapped, not wanting to mince words. "First you talk about how this Mary was perfect, then how she betrayed you, and then you'd go crawling back to her. You sound like her bitch."

Demyx shrugged, "The music speaks the truth," he commented airily. "Though she'd have to do a lot of begging to get me back," he added thoughtfully.

"The fact you'd get back with her at all is bad," Roxas sighed, "You're supposed the be a player. What is it that makes Mary so different?"

Demyx was silent for a moment, "I'm not really sure. She was just so... so honest. She never said something cause she thought it would impress me. She wasn't afraid to tell me anything either. One time she told me I was the worst kisser she ever dated," Demyx laughed fondly at the memory. "I suppose she was too good to be true in the end."

"You really are a total moron," Larxene sighed, rubbing her temples. "No one's perfect, not even this chick. You have _no idea_ what it's like to be a girl."

"Neither do you," Demyx murmured, earning a slap upside the head from Larxene and Axel both.

"Demyx, do ya think Im' gay or something? I wouldn't date Larxene unless she had boobs _and_ a vagina!" Axel realized a moment too late that this was the wrong thing to say and was also smacked in the head.

"Men are all IDIOTS!" As if to verify her point, Larxene smacked Roxas and walked off.

"I didn't do anything!" Roxas called to the leaving Larxene, rubbing the spot she hit. And so, the guys all had headaches and Namine had to get them some asprin.

.:The Golden Guitar:.

Demyx was chatting with the club's band, going over their music sheets and cues when the group came up. Demyx looked up and grinned, "Hey guys!" He stood up and walked to the group, who were happily in non-uniforms. Namine was wearing a white dress with blue sandals (AN: think her real outfit) and Roxas wore a contrasting outfit of a red T-shirt with black jeans and boots. Larxene was grabed in a black tank-top with flames across the chest and jeans that were frayed in the knees, while Axel wore a red jacket over a white shirt and a pair of worn jeans. Demyx was forced to be classier, so he was dressed in black pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a black coat that went to his ankles. The two men in the club's band came up to them cheerfully. One was a tall and attractive man with deep brown eyes and golden hair, while he other one was also tall, but had crimson hair and blue eyes. Both of them were dressed in rocker-versions of black tuxedos (AN; some fraying here, some tears there, you get the general picture). The golden haired one grinned at Demyx, "So, which one of these girls is your girlfriend? They're both pretty hot," the man winked, making Larxene and Nimine blush and their boyfriends bristle.

"I'm single now," Deyx pushed the comment aside airily, "These lucky bastards are their lovers." The two guys laughed, dispite the hostile aura that Roxas and Axel both gave off. "I'll intorduce ya. Guys," Demyx smiled, and pointed at the blonde man, "this is Hiro on the bass. And this," Demyx gestured to the red-haired man, "is Hikaru. He's the one taking care of keyboard."

"We don't know where the hell Kuro is," Hiro sighed, "he's been late 10 times this month, and skipped out on us entirely about 5 times. If he comes, he'll be on the drums." As if on cue, another tall guy walked through the door, carrying some drumsticks (AN: I like tall guys, IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT! XD). He has short black and and piercing grey eyes. Unlike Hikaru and Hiro, this guy didn't shave a likeable appearance, or attitude from the looks of things. This wasn't to say he was unattractive, but his jaw was set in a permanent scowl and his eyes were cold and hard. He did wink at Larxene when he passed by, but the action made him seem perverted, not joking. Larxene growled lightly, and unconciously gripped Axel's hand.

"I've decided to come today. You can thank me later." Hikaru laughed in an attempt to make it seems as though Kuro was joking. No one was fooled. "I'm Kuro," Kuro introduced himself, his eyes set on Larxene, "I play the drums." No one smiled or even nodded at Kuro like they did with Hikaru and Hiro.

Demyx coughed to break the tension, "So, why don't we rehearse before the show?" The three band members nodded and picked up their instruments.

"I don't trust him," Axel whispered to Roxas. "He's eye-humping Larxene, and she doesn't even realize it!"

Like Axel said, Kuro seemed to be paying closer attention to Larxene than to his music, and she was completely oblivious as she talked casually to Namine. "We'll keep an eye on him," Roxas assured Axel, watching Kuro as well.

.:Later:.

Larxene sighed as she was refused alcohol from the bar. "Jesus, can't even one place cut loose?"

"Don't swear by someone you don't believe in," Axel told Larxene cheerfully. "If they give you a drink, they have to give everyone drinks. And if they did that," Axel sipped his soda, "They'd go to jail."

"Like I care," Larxene shot back, "I have to live with school every other day of the week, can't I break the rules _once_?!"

"Yes," Axel agreed with Larxene, "But for you, 'once' is about 10 times a day."

"I _love_ how you're always on my side," Larxene told Axel sarcasticly. "I'm gonna go get my backpack, I left it in the other room," she told Axel, walking off to the backstage. Larxene turned her head about, befre seeing her bag. It was a simple black bag, with some band-logo patches and pins. Larxene sighed and bent over, grabbing her bag.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Larxene turned quickly, seeing Kuro standing at the door. She stiffened as he closed it, locking it behind him. Fortunately, the light was already one, but it was still disconforting to know she was helpless. "You know, you're just my type," Kuro licked his lips and walked closer to Larxene, his steel eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure. "Those girls who are so strong and tough... it's all hotter when they do scream." Larxene gripped her bag, wishing she packed something heavy enough to use as a weapon. She gave a gasp of surprise when Kuro grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head, before shoving his lips onto hers. Larxene shoved her knee between his legs, right where it hurt most, but it did no good.

Kuro pushed Larxene onto the floor, and stradled her from behind, "Ready to scream yet," he whispered in her ear, before biting it. Larxene struggled against Kuro ferociously, but she didn't make a sound, "Get of me you fucker!" she swore, trying to do anything to get away from him.

"How scary," he drawled, "I think I may piss my pants." Kuro gripped Larxene's wrists tighter and turned her over, so that they were now face to face. "You can see it, can't you? Your fear: you can see it reflected in my eyes. You know you can't do anything, because in the end your still a weak little girl and I'm stronger than you. You know that I'll slowly torture you, bringing you to the point of insanity. You know that I don't do this because I hate you, or even becuase I love you," Kuro gave an evil grin "You know it's because of your little attitude problem."

"Am I interrupting?" A voice asked, his voice vemonous to kill. Kuro's head shot up to see the startling green eyes of Axel. "Get off of her before I kill you," he hissed, his face showing how serious he was.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kuro didn't move from his position on top of Larxene. He screamed as Axel grabbed his shoulder and threw him against a wall. Kuro gripped his shoulder, growling at Axel, "What the fuck are you?"

"A pissed off boyfriend," Axel replied simply. Even though Kuro was fast, Axel was faster. Before he was even aware of it, he had punches all over his body, and they were more than mere blows. Each punch felt like melting metal burning into his skin, and he fell quickly. Axel looked at Kuro emotionlessly, "Done already? For a sadist, you really are weak." Axel turned his back on Kuro and walked to Larxene, kneeling over her, "Larxene, are you okay?"

"Damn it Axel," Larxene glared at Axel, before throwing her arms aroung him and sobbing into his shoulder, "What took you so long you idiot!?" Axel rubbed Larxene's back with his hands, the warmth of them soothing her. "I was so afraid you bastard!" Larxene cried harder into his shirt, not caring if she was seen as weak or stupid. Right now, all she was was a scared woman who needed someone she could cry in front of.

"Let's go," Axel murmured to Larxene, "Demyx wants us to hear his songs. He may cry if we don't." Larxene sat up, and Axel wiped a stray tear from her eye with his thumb.

.:Preforming Time:.

Demyx watched the curtians open, exposing the people who came to the Golden Guitar. There were people who came all of the time, people who just dropped by, and people who came because they heard that there was going to be an awesome singer that night. Demyx grinned at the audience and spoke into the microphone, "Hey there, I'm Demyx and I'm here to provide your cheap entertainment. If you payed more than five cents to get in here, demand your money back!" everyone laughed good-naturedly as Hiro and Hikaru came into view. They found Kuro backstage with some burns of verying degrees all over his body. Their drummer was rushed to the Hospital, but the show must go on! "Alright, now this song goes out to my ex! If you're here Mary, I hope you can hear this!" Demyx grinned, but that grin slipped from his face as familiar brown eyes stared up at him. She was here. _Mary_. An anger swelled in Demyx's chest, but is shrunk when he saw the tears shing in her face. He could feel the urge to take her in his arms and kiss those tears away, and make everything better. Not knowing what he was doing, Demyx strummed some notes on his sitar and started singing into the microphone. Hiro and Hikaru exchanged looks of confusion, this wasn't the song they rehearsed.

_"Brown eyes beauty  
Where have you been?  
I haven't seen you since  
God knows when  
Every night I'd wake  
To find you weren't there  
Do you still remember  
Do I still care?_

__

When we departed  
My heart left with you  
I was suddenly trapped inside  
A bird who never flew  
Part of me hates you  
And wants you to die  
But the other part is stronger  
The part that makes me cry

You were the calm to my ocean  
The sun in my skies  
I was a sinner without you  
And a saint otherwise  
I'm hopeless when you're gone  
A shadow with no shape  
I'm just a crying child  
Beneath the singing cape

Brown eyed beauty  
With your long dark hair  
I would know that face of your's anywhere  
I see you and must ask  
Can you give me back my heart?  
Or else, give me your's  
And this will be the start

_You'll be the calm to my ocean  
The sun in my skies  
I'll no longer be a sinner  
With the love in your eyes  
There will be hope again  
You will refill my gape  
My heart will be whole again  
I'll throw off this singing cape"_

There was silence for a moment, before everyone started clapping. "Demyx..." Said musicion looked down to see the brown eyes he just sang about looking up at him. "I know you hate me, but can we talk? Please?"

Demyx was tempted to say no, but whenever he saw that look in her eyes he was helpless. "Sure." Demyx jumped off the stage and got a table with Mary, the two of them sitting face-to-face.

"Demyx... I need to tell you why I did what I did," Mary looked down and sniffed, "I'm not trying to justify myself, I just wanted to let you know."

"I'm listening," Demyx told her, wanting to sound angrier than he did.

"When we were together, I loved hearing you preform," Mary started. "I'd do everything to help you get ready. I'd write things for you, carry things for you, I'd do anything for you. Seeing girls hit on you never bothered me, because you always turned them down. Despite that... I was jealous." Mary bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her ears before continuing, "You were alwas doing something with your music. Writing music, playing music, finding places to preferom... we never were together if music wasn't involved. I was scared. I was afraid that I was just arm candy to you, that all you ever wanted was music and I would always be second place. It really shouldn't have bothered me like it did... but I started to wish you weren;'t a musician. I couldn't tell you that though, what would it make me? How selfish would I be to tell my boyfriend to give up something he loves that much?" Mary gripped her hands, "So, I tried to hurt you instead. Make you see how much it hurts to be second-place. I didn't realize it'd hurt me just as much." Tears flowed down Mary's face, and she looked up at Demyx. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, that'd be too much. I just wanted to let you know that I never stopped loving you."

Mary stood up and started walking to the door, but stopped when she heard Demyx call to her, "Wait a second Mary!" Mary turned to Demyx, who ran up to her, "I know that what you did was wrong, but it's my fault. Not only for hurting you like that, but for not realizing how much you hurt. I know I'm stupid, single-minded, and dense, but would you be willing to be my girlfriend again? It's just never been the same without you" Mary's eyes widened for a second, before she threw her arms around Demyx and they shared a heartfelt embrace.

Meanwhile, at a local hospital, a doctor examined Kuro's burns with intrest. "And how did you say he got these?" he asked.

"Some red-headed freak punched my, and it burned like a mother--"

"Yes, I understand," the doctor cut him off, not wanting profanity in his hospital.

"Doctor Vexen? What's your anylisis?" A nurse walked in, glancing back and forth between doctor and patient. "The boy is mentally disturbed," Vexen drawled, "It could be caused by the trauma." The nurse ran off to tell the others, and Vexen smirked to himself _So... Axel is starting to awaken. It won't be too long before he starts to remember..._


	5. Flowers and Tickle Fluff

A man stood in front of the school gates of Threas Mingdok, a rose in his hand as he gave a sigh of contentment. "The innocence of youth, how I miss these treasured times." The man flipped his pink hair behind his shoulder and gave another over-dramatic sigh. "The serenity of a school never ceases to calm me."

"AXEL, YOU ASSHOLE!" The man looked up as a red haired teen ran past him, closely followed by his blonde girlfriend. The man could only watched in amazement as she tackled her boyfriend in a wrestler-like manner and pinned him to the ground. "You never learn, do you Axel?" The man had no idea what they were fighting about, but it sure looked interesting.

"Awww, come on Lar-lar. _I _thought it was cute," the red-haired young man winked at his girlfriend, who turned a similar hue as his hair.

"First off, if you ever call me that again, I will _murder_ you. Second," The girl growled at the man beneath her, "it was _not_ cute, and it will _never_ happen again."

"Am I interrupting?" Both teens looked up at the pink-haired man, who had an amused smirk on his face. "May I ask what's going on?"

"Nothing but a lover's spat," the man replied cheerfully, only to be nearly strangled by his so-called "lover".

"Axel! Larxene!" The man turned to see a young girl with blond hair run to the couple, an innocent look of embarrassment on her face, "Please, can we do this in the room?" The girl stopped when she saw the man, "Are you the new teacher?"

"Thank you for noticing," the man bowed gallantly and handed Namine a rose, "I am Marluxia Rewflo, you can call me by my first name if you wish."

"Namine," Roxas sneaked up behind his girlfriend and hid her behind him, "Don't talk to creepy looking strangers." Roxas narrowed his eyes at Marluxia, who only looked at Larxene and Axel, who seemed to have forgotten that there were people watching... or Larxene seemed to forget since she did seem to be trying to tear Axel's hair off.

"Uhm," the long-haired brunet Mary walked up, Demyx right next to her in a rare state on confusion. "Larxene... you might want to fight somewhere else. Not counting us, there's an audience of..." Mary counted the people with her finger, "27 onlookers."

Larxene paused, "Fine, but I will kill him later, got it?" Larxene stood up, and Axel sighed as he stood up as well and dusted some dirt off his rump. He either didn't want that killing time to come, or he wished Larxene was on top of him longer... both are very possible.

Everyone started walking off, but Demyx lingered behind and examined the teacher. Recognizing the killer pheromones, Demyx leaned in "Listen, you've dated a lot haven't you?"

"How perceptive," Marluxia smelled his flower in contentment.

"If you break up with a girl and get back together, do you just continue where you left off, or start at first base again?" Demyx sighed and scratched his head, "It's my first time dating an ex."

"Well, it all depends on the reason for breaking up," Marluxia looked at Demyx thoughtfully. "Was there a cheating incident?" At Demyx's nod, he continued, "In that case, it's all the decision of the one who was cheated on, since the betrayal would affect their trust."

"Awesome!" Demyx punched the air and ran off, leaving behind a silent man, who couldn't help but wonder, _Does that work for girls too?_

"So," Mary grinned at Larxene, since the two of them became close very quickly over the course of the weekend, "Why exactly where you trying to close Axel's windpipe?"

Axel unsuccessfully tried to hide a laugh behind his hand as Larxene turned a bright shade of red and just looked away with a scowl. "I can tell ya if you want," Axel put his arm around Larxene, who glared at him. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."

"It wasn't even 5 minutes ago you dumbass," Larxene grumbled, her face still rivaling her boyfriend's hair.

.:What Happened (This is gonna be good):.

Larxene and Axel were alone in the hangout. They were preforming some sort of trust exercise, which involved Larxene sitting on Axel's lap with his arms wrapped around her waist as they watched a movie from the 80's. Larxene seemed unaffected by the close proximity, but then again there wasn't anyone watching.

"Are you sure you're okay Larxene?" Axel asked his girlfriend worriedly, she seemed to recover pretty quickly from being nearly tortured and raped by a pervert.

"I'm stronger than you think Axel," Larxene sniffed indignantly, "I'm not like most girls."

"Really!?" Axel gave a fake gasp, which earned him a glare from his girlfriend. "I think you're strong Larxene... I just know you have your weaknesses too." Axel sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around Larxene, as though he was afraid to lose her.

"I'm fine Axel," Larxene turned slightly pink, and Axel noticed it with a smirk.

"Awwww, am I embarrassing little Lar-lar?" Axel teased his girlfriend, prompting her to an even darker shade of pink. Larxene seemed to be in a state of un-answer-ability "What's wrong Lar-lar? Cat gotcha tongue?"Axel poked Larxene in the side, jumping at her loud reaction. "Oooooooooh Lar-lar...." Axel spoke in a sing-song voice, which was scary enough to think about, much less hear. "You would happen to be... ticklish?" Axel experimentally poked Larxene's side again, to which she gave a loud squeak and quickly departed from his lap.

"Come one Lar-lar, lets play a game," Axel grinned evilly and grabbed his girlfriend's sides and pulled her over to the couch, pinning her beneath him. "I have to guess where I get the strongest reaction, and you just have to sit back and let me." Axel laughed at the rules of his new "game" and goosed Larxene's sides, watching with amusement as she giggled and tried to squirm away from him. This was definitely a once in a lifetime chance!

"I will kill you you pervert," Larxene growled at Axel when he pulled his hands away. Axel rose and eyebrow and gave Larxene's sides a final squeeze, watching her squeak.

"You're in no position to be making threats," Axel grinned at Larxene, who just continued growling at him. "Time for round two!" Axel declared cheerfully, his hands going to roll up Larxene's shirt and expose her stomach.

"Like hell!" Larxene yelled and brought her knee up, hurting Axel in a place he'd much rather not be hurt. Axel groaned and Larxene took this chance to turn the tables... or in the case the Axel. Larxene grinned in triumph as Axel was now pinned beneath her on the couch, as helpless as she herself was moments ago. "So, how's it feel now that the shoe's on the other foot?" Larxene smirked and leaned towards Axel's face, not realizing that her breasts were growing closer as well. When Larxene straightened out and towered above him, he was eve level with her boob-age. "Now... how to punish the naughty boyfriend?"

_This s punishment enough_ Axel thought to himself, sweating as he stared at her breasts, which seemed accented by her black t-shirt. Axel's hand shot upward, grabbing Larxene's sides. It was very obvious that Axel's mind was in the gutter, cause his intention was to get Larxene off him, not to have her squeak, fall, and have her boobs eat his face

And the rest, as they say, is history.

.:Present:.

"Wow," Demyx laughed as he imagined the scenario, "so even Larxene is ticklish? Who knew?"

"Do you want to die?" Larxene growled at Demyx, who took a step back in fear. Yep, teasing her in the state was definitely a bad idea.

Which, of course, is why Axel did it. "You were so cute Larxene, I think I fell in love with you all over again." Axel winked at Larxene, who was definitely going to rip his head off if she wasn't being held back by Mary and Namine.

"It's okay Larxene," Namine tried to tell her friend, "guys usually do this to their girlfriends, it's just being made a big deal out of because you're getting so embarrassed!"

"I am _not_ embarrassed!" Larxene screeched at Namine, earning a warning glare from Roxas in the process.

"Come on Larxene, it's not Namine's fault you're ticklish," Axel teased Larxene, who finally broke away from Namine and Mary and proceeded to beat her boyfriend to a bloody pulp.

"Should we stop her?" Demyx asked, watching the fight with interest.

"No, he needs to learn what he isn't allowed to do," Roxas answered, sighing at his friend's stupidity.

"But we have Foreign Languages soon, and it's our only class together. We should probably make her stop," Mary added, laying a hand on Demyx's shoulder. That was enough to convince Demyx to pull Larxene off of Axel and force her to class.

"Welcome students!" Everyone blinked at the flamboyant welcome from Marluxia, who was at the blackboard. "LARXENE!" Marluxia jumped forward and pulled Larxene into a hug, "Oh, how lucky! I have you in one of my classes!"

Axel pulled Larxene from Marluxia and narrowed his eyes at said teacher, "Back off flower-boy," Axel growled.

"Detention for defying a teacher," Marluxia told Axel cheerfully, flicking his forehead. Axel muttered some incoherent curse words under his breath and pulled Larxene with him to the last row of the class, hoping to keep her as far away from the perverted teacher as long as possible. Oddly enough, the front row was filled with girls who were attracted to either Marluxia's scent or his pheromones... or both. "Welcome to foreign languages, where you will learn about the beauty of the tongues of the world," Marluxia paused, as though reminiscing. "There are so many tongues, but each one is both beautiful and different." Marluxia gave a sigh of contentment, and everyone stared at the teacher, who was using double meanings to his advantage.

"Even though this is far from the first day for most of you, I feel I have to say 'welcome' since many of you usually skip this class," Marluxia narrowed his eyes at Axel, "someone whose initials aren't Axel."

A girl in the front rose her hand, "Are you married?" Larxene banged her head on the desk as the classroom was filled with the sound of giggling high school girls.

"No, no. I'm a single man," Marluxia brought a rose to his face, "how I long for the touch of a lover..." Marluxia sighed and seemed trapped in a fantasy.

Larxene growled in irritation as the girls chattered about this status, and Marluxia seemed too trapped in his daydreams to notice, "Oh will you all just shut the hell up? Can't you tell he fucking gay?"

There was dead silence before Marluxia spoke, "Oh Larxene!" Axel wasn't fast enough to stop the teacher from grabbing his girlfriend's hands and holding them up in pure bliss, "You always did know me best! Even with your uncouth habits and cruel attitude, you were always my closest friend!" Marluxia walked away from the possibly scarred Larxene and to the board, "Yes, the touch I long for is not the gentle one of a lady, but the rough handling of a man." There was dead silence at the far from subtle way of "coming out of the closet".

The rest of the hour was spent with daydreams, yaoi-fangirling, yelling at Axel, and Larxene going insane. No one learned anything about foreign languages.

"Is is just me, or is Mr. Marly showing favorism?" Demyx looked at Axel, who was holding up about 10 detention slips. "He does seem to hate you, buddy."

"If he wasn't gay, I'd kick his ass." Axel growled, crunching the papers in his hand.

"What does being gay have to do with anything?" Roxas asked, watching as Axel pulled out a lighter and lit all of the detention slips on fire before throwing them on the ground.

"If he was straight, then he'd be hitting on Larxene," Axel growled, lighting his lighter constantly, irritated that he ran out of things to light on fire. "He was definitely too touchy-feely with her. If he made one more comment about the 'rare flower' Larxene was then I'd have to kill him and make it look like an accident." Axel growled, currently trying to figure out how lighting someone on fire could look like an accident.

"Speaking of Larxene..." Namine gave a nervous smile that showed she was a little afraid of the consequences that would result from what she said next, "She isn't here."

"He never runs that fast in PE," Roxas noted as Axel bounded off to save Larxene from the nefarious clutches of the evil flower teacher.

"LARXENE!" Axel practically screamed at the top of his lungs when he ran into the classroom, and Marluxia cheerfully jotted down another detention slip.

Larxene sighed from her desk, which she was sitting on top of nonchalantly, "Took you long enough to notice I was gone. Also, do you have to be so loud?" Larxene crossed her legs and sighed again.

"Larxene..." Axel glared at Marluxia while he spoke, "what are you doing here?"

"We are conversing about the past experiences we shared," Marluxia smiled at a dumbfounded Axel.

"You... know him?" Axel stared at Larxene, who shrugged in response.

"Sadly," Marluxia dabbed at his eyes with a tissue, "Larxene does not recall our times together, so our friendship is currently one-sided. However," Marluxia shot Axel a glare, "I still do not approve of you dating her!"

Axel narrowed his eyes at Marluxia and grabbed Larxene's hand to pull her out of the classroom, "I'll be there for you when he betrays you Larxene!" Marluxia called out as Axel stormed off, Larxene being pulled behind him.

"Axel!" Larxene tugged at her wrist, surprised by how strong Axel's grip was, "Calm down, will ya? He's **gay** for Pete's sake! Don't be so jealous!" Axel was silent and puled her into the hangout. Larxene noticed that it was empty of the typical class-skippers, but she then remembered that Roxas had gym, Demyx had band, Namine had art, and Mary had leadership. Long story short: no one was going to skip their favorite classes. Axel pulled Larxene to the couch and pushed her down onto it before getting on top of her and kissing his girlfriend passionately.

Larxene turned red, and noticed the feeling of need in Axel's embrace. Axel showed earlier that he was wary of being on top of Larxene for fear of reminding her of Kuro, but even with the similar actions Larxene could only feel the warmth of Axel and associated no evil intentions with the passion. Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel's shoulders and kissed him back, just as passionately.

Axel separated his lips from hers and gazed into her eyes, "I don't wanting you talking to him anymore Larxene. I don't trust him."

Larxene could still feel the warmth from their passion, but she still scowled at her boyfriend, "Axel, you don't own me. I happen to _trust_ Marluxia, despite his oddness and I'm not going to let you or anyone else tell me what to do."

Axel looked at Larxene pleadingly, "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just want to protect you Larxene." The serious tone of Axel's voice was almost enough to sway Larxene. She knew he rarely got serious, and when he did it was usually about her safety. She could still feel her pride as a woman simmer in retaliation though.

"This is completely different from that thing with Kuro," Larxene crossed her arms and glared at Axel, "Marluxia is harmless, you're just pissed off and trying to get me to be your attack against him."

Axel rose an eyebrow, "Do you really believe that?" When Larxene didn't answer, he leaned in close to her face and whispered slowly, "I said... do you believe that?" Larxene still didn't answer and Axel could feel his playful nature returning, even though he _still_ needed to get Larxene to do what he wanted. Axel slipped his hands under Larxene's shirt and gave her tummy a squeeze, noticing with growing amusement that he reaction was more violent than the "attack" on her this morning. "Last chance Larxene, will you listen to me?" Axel smirked and Larxene glared up at him defiantly. With enough threats, she could get everyone to "forget" about being ticklish, but if Axel used that weakness to get her to do what he wanted then she'd never hear the end of it.

"Get off me before I murder you Axel," Larxene growled at Axel, who chuckled and started to tickle her stomach. Whatever Larxene was about to say next was cut off by her own laughter as she tried in vain to get away from Axel. Axel smirked at Larxene and stopped, "You were saying?"

"How cruel." Axel froze upon hearing the voice, before a prod in his ribs caused him to gasp and fall on top of Larxene, resulting in another moment where Larxene's boobs ate Axel's face. They both turned quickly with faces of matching hues to see Marluxia standing next to the couch, a chuckle emitting from his lips, "You really shouldn't use a weakness against your girlfriend if you share it."

Axel tried to stutter out an answer, but was stopped by Marluxia, "However, it is obvious enough that for the moment, your desires are simple enough. I'll approve your relationship... for now." Marluxia turned to the door, his voice arrogantly still in their ears, "However, should you ever repeat mistakes of the past, than you will learn how a heart is greatly coveted, but also a weakness that should be kept hidden from past scars."

Axel blinked and shook his head, "Is he saying he knows me too? That guy is weird." Axel sighed and rubbed his head, "What's he mean 'repeat mistakes'? I don't remember doing anything that bad..."

Larxene sighed as well, "You wouldn't," she pointed out, but she seemed confused as well, "Coveting a heart? Doesn't everyone have a heart to begin with?"

The two sat their in a confused silence before Larxene giggled. Axel turned to her with a questioning glance, and she smirked, "So, you're ticklish too Axel?" And those words began a tickle-fight of epic proportions in which the world never saw before and shall never see again as long as the sun graces it with its own presence. And no one ever even knew about it.


	6. Thin Ice

Axel swore loudly as he woke up, a small object colliding with his head. "What the-"

"Axel!" Marluxia glared at Axel threatening, "I'd thank you to at least _pretend_ to be paying attention when I'm talking!" Marluxia's pink hair bounced as he made over-dramatic gestures to show his irritation.

"Well _excuse_ me!" Axel stood up angrily and threw his arms out, "If you said something interesting every once in a while instead of spouting out an endless fountain of bullshit, then I might actually devote some of my attention span to it!"

"With your limited attention span, you no longer have the right to choose!" Marluxia was shaking a finger in Axel's face as he argued, "I shall now decide how much of your attention shall be devoted to what!:" Marluxia turned to the board and erased all of the class's foreign language notes. "My class: 75%!" Marluxia wrote this in large, yet elegant penmanship. "Essential living: 24%." Marluxia wrote this too, "Love life: 1%."

"You bastard!" Axel threw a pen at the board, "This is all just a sham to get me away from Larxene again!"

Marluxia sighed and shrugged indifferently, "You don't have a choice in the matter Axel. You should be thankful I'm even giving you _this much_ time for your girlfriend and all the icky things you could possibly do with her."

"I never gave you permission to organize my life!"

"I'm a teacher! I don't need your permission!"

The students watched in silence, a young man at the front of the class sighing, "... Can I just sit down?"

Marluxia turned to the boy quickly, "Oh Zexion! I'm so sorry!" He grabbed Zexion's shoulders, looking into his visible blue-gray eye with earnest. The left half of his face was covered by his dark blue hair, which was styled in a rather emo fashion. Marluxia smiled, "I'm so glad to see you again!"

Zexion shook his head, "I'm sorry. Forgive my rudeness, but have we met?"

Marluxia gave an over-dramatic sigh and held an arm up to his forehead, "Oh woe is me! During those cold times when love was beyond my reach, a lover was close at hand. And now, now that I have a heart that can contain the overfilling liquid of love, the potential lover is not only returned to me as a much younger man, but he has no memory of me as well!"

Zexion watched all of this emotionlessly and leaned to the side to see Axel more clearly, "Does this happen normally?"

Axel scratched his head and shrugged at the new student, "More or less." Zexion nodded and looked at Marluxia in curiosity, watching as he actually cried a river of tears. How manly.

"AXEL!" Marluxia turned to Axel angrily and grabbed him by his collar, "I blame all of this on you!" Everyone in the class sweatdropped and the same though echoed in each of their heads, _How do the dots connect?_ "As a result!" Marluxia grabbed Zexion's wrist and Axel's in either hand and joined them , "I leave him in your care!"

"We're not having a fucking wedding Marluxia!" Larxene stood up angrily, shooting a glare at the teacher.

Marluxia sighed and walked over to Larxene, "Listen Larxene. I can understand your desire to keep your boyfriend to yourself. However," Marluxia sighed and flicked some hair out of his face, "Zexion is in need of a guide, and I have a date after class, so I cannot go."

Larxene sighed, "In other words, you're dumping your duties on Axel?" Larxene ventured, tapping her desk with her pen.

"Exactly!" Marluxia gave Larxene a thumbs up, which was returned.

"That I can respect."

Axel watched in horror as his girlfriend conspired with his teacher, "HAVE I NO SAY IN MY LIFE ANYMORE?!?!"

Zexion watched the scene with little interest, "Are you going to let go of my hand soon Axel?"

The blood drained from Axel's face when he realized that Marluxia had made him hold hands with a guy without him even knowing. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! DON'T USE ME FOR YOUR SICK FANTASIES!"

"Don't be ridiculous Axel. Any such thing with you in it would immediately become a nightmare."

Thus passed another lesson where not a single student learned about Foreign Languages. However, they were entertained.

.:Lunch:.

"So, this is the lunch room. Commit it to memory." Zexion nodded stiffly, more than slightly irritated with how Axel seemed to repeat that phrase with "Got it memorized?" during the entire tour.

"Jesus Axel, will you just stop it?" Roxas sighed, "It's not gonna catch on, no matter how many times you say it."

Namine giggled, "Actually, some of the girls say it sometimes." She was carrying her sketchpad as usual, since with the citywide art competition fast approaching, any free time was converted into drawing time. "I find it to be really funny."

"I just find it annoying," Larxene sighed, "It's bad enough to hear that retarded saying from an equally retarded man, do I really need to hear it from girls that make _it_ look intelligent?"

Mary laughed, "Come on Larxene, you know you're such a bad liar," she smirked at Larxene, "Didn't you tell me yesterday that you found his clumsy behavior 'adorable' and 'endearing'?"

Larxene turned red and Axel grinned at her, "You think I'm adorable and endearing?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered tantalizingly in her ear: "Why didn't you say so earlier? You know how happy it would make me."

Larxene growled in embarrassment, noticing the jealous stares from girls and the excited ones from guys, "Let go of me right now Axel."

"No threats?" Axel leaned in closer to Larxene's ear, noticing for the first time that he was really much taller than Larxene. "How cute of you."

"We're attracting a scene," Namine noted with embarrassment, both her own and empathetic towards Larxene's.

Axel sighed and let go of Larxene, before turning to Zexion cheerfully, "Alight, so you need to keep a close eye on the lunch menu. Some days the food is good, and some days it could kill you! Got it memorized?" The boys all walked off, deeply engrossed in the conversations about the dangerous activity of buying lunch that most every student goes though.

"Wow," Mary sighed and shook her head, "That was pretty bold of him." Larxene nodded stiffly, her face still red. "Axel doesn't usually act like that, he's usually more of a cheerful idiot than a tempter."

Namine nodded in agreement, "Did something happen to make him like this Larxene?"

Larxene sighed and pressed her palm against her forehead, "It's been a little tense between us lately."

Mary and Larxene both widened their eyes, "What's going on?"

"Not a bad tension!" Larxene quickly assured the girls, "It's more like... wanting more."

"In other words..." Mary tapped her chin in thought, "You want to take your relationship farther?"

"Needless to say, Axel does." Larxene sighed again, "Me- not so sure." Larxene sat down at their table and laid her head on it.

"You've been dating... a month now?" Mary cocked her head.

Larxene looked up at her friend, "6 weeks." She shook her head in amazement, "Time really has flown for us."

"Okay," Mary nodded, "And are you a virgin?"

Larxene was overcome with a coughing fit, accompanied by a red blush, "W-what!?" She quickly fixed her hair and sputtered out, "W-why does that matter?"

"Simply," Mary closed her eyes in a knowing matter, "The leap between first time and all the rest aren't that big. If you love a guy, you'll be more likely to sleep with him if you've had sex before. However, a virgin should wait."

"Fine fine," Larxene put up her hands, "I'm a virgin: happy?"

"Surprise surprise," a voice commented with sarcasm behind Larxene. She turned and shot a death glare that the girl, who simply tossed her long black hair behind her shoulder and smirked, "Axel and I did it very shortly. I suppose you just aren't attractive enough."

"And you were just easy, Raven." Mary spoke confidently. "Which is why Larxene's already got you beat by two weeks and they have smooth sailing."

Raven glared at Mary and crossed her arms, "Oh, you just know everything don't you?"

Mary sighed, "Not _everything_. However..." Mary smirked, "I do know that every attempt you made at getting Axel back failed horribly, even before Larxene was in the picture." Raven glared at Mary again and turned away with a huff.

Larxene sighed, "Geez, what a bitch."

"Try being related to her." Mary sighed. "Cousins through my mom's side." She sighed again, which was noticed by Demyx as the boys approached.

"What's wrong Mary?" He sat down next to Mary and wrapped his arm around her, "Not feeling well?"

Mary smiled at Demyx, "What? Is cuddling supposed to make me feel better?"

Demyx chucked and nuzzled into Mary's neck, "Is it working?"

"Get a room you two," Larxene sighed, slipping her hand into Axel's under the table.

"Are all of you dating?" Zexion asked, looking at each of them indifferently. Axel nodded and winked at Larxene, Roxas and Namine turned a little pink but denied nothing, and Mary and Demyx were already in their own little world. "I'll take that as a yes."

"We need to find a woman for Zexy," Axel decided, his fist in front of his mouth as he engrossed himself in thought.

"...Zexy?" Zexion sighed, "Please don't create nicknames as you please."

"Actually, Dem made it," Axel chuckled. Demyx might have made some comment at this moment if he wasn't too busy making sure Mary's body was as soft as usual (Demyx you perv).

"Gawd, I want to leave," Larxene sighed and banged her head on the table. "Anyone wanna sneak off to the mall tonight?"

Namine sighed, "It's Thursday Larxene, we can just go tomorrow." She turned her attention back to her sketch, while Roxas craned his neck to get a better view of it.

"If Larxene wants the mall, I say we go to the mall!" Axel smiled at Larxene, who smiled back, before turning red when she realized the others were still there.

"I'm in," Demyx separated himself from Mary, "The music store has a new shipment of 80's records, I might find something I like!"

Mary grinned, noticing that some of the others were not convinced yet. "You know, I think it'd be really fun to do some underwear shopping, right girls?" Every boy, even Zexion, turned red. Then, everyone excluding Zexion, decided that it was engraved in stone that they should go to the mall.

.:Mall:.

The 7 friends were walking through the mall, talking about random things. How Zexion ended up being dragged along was a mystery, but he was making additions to the conversation as well. Everyone switched to casual clothes, nothing notable. Everyone was in jeans, with varying shirts. Axel wore a black shirt with a small fireball making a thumbs-up. Demyx wore a "Good Charlotte" band t-shirt. Mary wore a light blue t-shirt with "I'm with the band" written in navy blue. Larxene's black shirt was skin-tight and had a knife across the chest. Namine simply wore a white T-shirt, and Roxas wore a black and white checkered one. Zexion was boring and just wore a black shirt.

"So what should we do first?" Axel stretched his arms above his head, noticing with annoyance that he was attracting the attention of some girls. Yeah, it was fun when he was single, but when he was with Larxene he just found it irritating.

"I'm kind of hungry," Zexion shrugged. He was attracting some stares as well, but he neither liked or disliked it.

Demyx grinned, "I know a great restaurant here!" Girls were looking at him too, but Mary made sure she was close to lay claim, and no one dared challenge the attractive girl.

Namine smiled shyly, and some of the guys smiled at the adorableness, "What kind of food is it?"

Roxas noticed the looks of the boys and put an arm around Namine, crushing the dreams of girls and boys alike, "It's not some Mexican place, right? I don't like spicy food."

"Nah, it's a pretty laid-back place. Burgers, hot-dogs, chicken, spaghetti, salad... the basics."

"As long as it's food," Larxene sighed. Of the group, she was the only one who didn't attract immediate attention. Larxene wouldn't have been too bothered by this since she preferred to go unnoticed, but she was well aware that she looked out-of-place. She had a feeling that even if Axel held her like Roxas was Namine, no one would believe they were dating.

Demyx showed them the restaurant enthusiastically, "Here we are, S_wards Joint_. Brest restaurant around."

"AXEL!" Everyone jumped as a girl ran towards Axel, throwing her arms around him enthusiastically.

Zexion blinked and took two steps away from Larxene, who was practically burning with rage as the girl clung to Axel, who was in a dumb stupor. "Oh Axel! I haven't seen you in ages! Are you okay? How's Reno? Are these your friends?"

Axel finally shook himself out of his stupor and pried the girl off of him. He looked her over carefully. The girl had short brown-blonde hair and eyes the color of maple sugar. She had a very slight frame, and very large eyes that looked happily at Axel. "Jenna?"

"In the flesh!" Jenna giggled.

Larxene glared at the girl, and Mary quickly spoke before she did, "So, uh... you know her Axel?"

"Uh, yeah..." Axel scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and refused to meet Larxene's eyes. "It's a long story."

"Long story?" Jenna rose an eyebrow. "I'll make it shorter then." She wrapped her arms around Axel's neck and tried to kiss him, "We're engaged."

"What the fuck?" Larxene growled and grabbed Jenna's hair, "I find that a little tough to believe."

Jenna pouted and leaned on Axel, "Axel! Whose this barbaric woman?"

Axel pushed Jenna away, "That'd be my girlfriend."

Jenna frowned and looked Larxene over. "I disapprove!" Everyone twitched lightly, "Axel, this is so far away from your type! As your future wife, I don't mind if you seek other women, but they can only meet my standards."

"We've been over this Jenna." Axel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "We're not getting married. We're never getting married. Ever. So stop thinking that you're my finance." He gave Larxene an apologetic smile, but she just crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"Jenna, please knock it off." Demyx sighed, "Axel never agreed to marry you, your parents arranged it all on their own."

"Besides," Roxas added, "He's not going to cheat on Larxene."

"Oh, fine." Jenna bat her eyelashes at Axel, "So, can I join you all for dinner."

Larxene growled and Zexion spoke, "For the sake of peace, it is not advisable." Larxene grabbed Axel's arm, noticing with satisfaction that the girl's cheerfulness decreased greatly. She turned on her heel and stormed off and the group went into the restaurant.

The friends found a table, and Larxene shot Demyx a glare, "Karaoke night? Is _this_ your motive for picking the restaurant?"

Demyx held up his hands in defense, "Hey, I only come in on the weekends, how was I supposed to know?"

"Good point," Axel nodded. "Let's sing anyways."

"Let's not," Larxene replied, and Axel noticed she was still irritated with what Jenna did.

"Larxene, relax. Jenna and I... there's nothing there." Axel tried to reassure his girlfriend, but he was failing. "It was just an arrangement our parents made. I never agreed to it and told them very specifically that I won't do it, but everyone seems to think that it's just me being hormonal."

Roxas sighed, "Right. Because you're _never_ hormonal." He pulled up a menu, "At least Reno's on your side."

"No surprise." Axel shook his head, "Ever since he eloped to avoid that engagement with Jenna's older sister, he's been disinherited."

"Disinherited?" Larxene rose an eyebrow, "Are your parents loaded or something?"

"I never told you?" Larxene shook her head and Axel scratched his head awkwardly, "My family owns a huge clothing business. We're stinking rich." Axel sighed, "Of course, that leaves me stuck with Jenna in their minds and they do everything they can from keeping me from dating."

"I must say, I am surprised though," Zexion nodded thoughtfully. "A simple look at your ex-girlfriends show that your type of girl is the slight brunettes with pretty faces who are easy. Larxene is none of this."

Larxene glared at Zexion, "Well excuuuuuuuuse me for not being the ideal woman."

"I never said you weren't," Zexion looked at the menu thoughtfully, "After all, there are men who find strong women who aren't afraid to have self-respect very attractive. Myself included."

Axel glared at Zexion, "So you're saying Larxene is your type?" He put a possessive arm around Larxene, who glared at him.

"Vaguely, yes." Zexion placed the menu down and looked around, "Does everyone know what they want?" The group nodded and Zexion hailed over a waitress. Everyone made their orders, and Zexion spoke again, "This Jenna seems to be your ideal. She's attractive, rich, and obviously devoted to you."

Larxene sighed and ducked under Axel's arm, "I'm going to the bathroom," she said stiffly, and Namine accompanied her.

The moment Larxene was out of earshot, Mary glared at Zexion, "That was so polite of you. Why don't you make more hints that Axel and Larxene shouldn't go out?"

"Damn it, now Larxene's going to be pissed off at me!" Axel banged his head on the table.

"I can't blame her!" Everyone looked at Mary in confusion, whose temper was just as fiery with Axel as it was with Zexion. "The whole thing with Jenna really shook her up, and you aren't helping at all!"

"What'd I do?"

"Simple," Mary crossed her arms and glared at Axel, "1: while you did turn Jenna down, you didn't say anything that could make her stay away." Axel tried to say something but Mary spoke again, "2: That thing about you forgetting to tell Larxene about your money is a load of bullshit!" Everyone jumped, did Mary swear before? "You just didn't tell her because you thought it might affect her opinion of you, which makes her look like someone fickle."

Axel tried to sputter out a response, "W-well I-"

"**3!" **Mary glared holes into Axel's head, "While it was very ass-ish of Zexion to point out how Larxene isn't your type, you didn't say a single thing to defend her. She doesn't care if Zexion says she doesn't turn you on, but if you don't deny it then what is she supposed to think!?"

"I never said she doesn't turn him on," Zexion added, "Simply that she was different from his typical."

"**AM I TALKING TO YOU?**" Mary banged her hand on the table and otherwise ignored Zexion, "Axel! It's **your** responsibility to make Larxene feel sexy. If you don't..." Mary growled, "**Bad things** will happen."

A shiver spread through the table and Axel stood up, "Demyx, come with me." He spoke seriously. "I know what to do, and I need your help." Larxene and Namine returned to the table and Axel grabbed Larxene's shoulders, "Sit tight Larxene, I may just live."

Larxene blinked as Axel walked off. "What did you all do?"

Mary smiled sweetly, "I just explained to Axel how he needs to put in more of an effort to make you feel sexy."

Larxene rose an eyebrow, "You want him to be a magician?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Roxas shook his head, "Because no one's laughing." He crossed his arms, "Larxene, no one at this table thinks you're unattractive. Violent? Yes. Quick-tempered? Yes. Ugly? Hell no."

Larxene sighed, "I don't really expect you all to call me ugly anyways," she turned away from the table and leaned her head on her palm. She sat up quickly, "Why is Axel on the stage!?"

Axel was indeed on the stage, with Demyx next to him. He had a sitar on him, which was probably "borrowed" from the back room for the band, and Axel had the microphone for karaoke. "Excuse me, may I have your attention!" If no one looked at the attractive pair of men on the stage earlier, they sure as hell did now. "I have a song I want to sing for the sexiest girl I know, and you all don't have it. Thus, my good buddy Demyx will supply the music." Demyx gave a small wave tot he crowd and many girls squealed, much to the dislike of Mary. "LARXENE! This is for you baby!"

Demyx started to play the song on his sitar and Roxas's face fell, "Oh dear God, I know this song." He banged his head on the table, "I'm friends with an idiot."

Axel started to sing, "_Dear Chasey Lain, I wrote to explain, I'm your biggest fan!_"

Mary blinked, "Chasey Lain... isn't she a porn star?"

"I don't want to know how you know that," Zexion sighed.

"_I just wanted to ask, could I eat your ass? Write back as soon as you can!"_

Larxene turned a bright red, "I'm going to castrate him."

"_You've had a lot of dick!"_

At this point, Demyx chimed in. It's surprising that he went along with this, but money might have exchanged hands, "_Had a lot of dick!"_

Axel sang again, "_I've had a lot of time!_"

"_Had a lot of time!"_

"_You've had a lot of dick Chasey, but you ain't had-_**AHH!" **Axel fell down and Demyx stopped playing as a purse collided with the pyro's head. He looked up to see a now purseless Larxene, her face red with anger and embarrassment, "Larxene?" Larxene turned and ran out of the restaurant, "Larxene! Hold your horses!" Axel jumped off the stage and ran after her.

Demyx sighed, "He brings idiocy to a whole new level."

Axel finally chased Larxene down in the mall's food-court and grabbed her arm, "Larxene? What's wrong?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?" Larxene turned and glared at Axel, "I'll tell you what's wrong. That Jenna chick is a whore, you don't seem to mind, you hid the fact that you were rich from me, and I'm not bloody good enough for you!"

"I know!" Axel responded, realizing a moment too late his choice of words was totally different from his actual feelings, "That's why I was on stage!"

"To make a big joke out of it?" Larxene grabbed her purse from Axel's hand. "To embarrass me? To get us kicked out? _That_ was supposed to help!?"

"Why are you so angry!?" Axel pulled his hands up to his forehead, "It's not like I made any of that happen!"

"LOOK AROUND AXEL!"Axel did and saw the curious stares on onlookers. "They're all thinking the exact same thing, that we're having a fight and it's no surprise! Anyone with two eyes and a brain can tell we don't match up!"

"Larxene, you're making-"

"You're popular," Larxene was yelling now, ""You're attractive, rich, outgoing, funny, and not afraid of looking like an idiot! Me? I'm just a bitch with weird hair!"

"Larxene, I don't think-"

"Axel," Larxene looked seriously at the pyro, "Tell me why you asked me out, and I won't walk out of this mall."

"I... I..." Axel searched for an answer. Why did he like her? He never understood what attracted him to her, just that he was. He never questioned it.

"That's what I thought." Larxene turned and ran out of the mall, and Axel could see that she was doing everything in her power to not cry.

**AN: OKG! Larxene broke up with Axel! IS THIS THE END OF LARXEL?!?!?! Even if it is, it's not the end of the story. Some people might recognize the song Axel was sining as "The Ballad of Chasey Lain" by Bloodhound Gang. I made a Larxel GMV with the song on youtube. Anyone interested in seeing it, my youtube username is Entoxica, same as here.**


	7. Broken, But Not Destroyed

Namine sat on her bed, sketchpad leaned against her knees as her drawing started to take form. The competition was less than a month away and she was right on schedule with her art. Namine's head shot up at a knock on the door. She closed her sketchpad and walked over to the plain white door the dorm provided. She hesitantly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, her eyes widening, "Larxene?"

"Hey Namine." Without asking to come in, Larxene walked through the door and threw herself on Namine's bed, her eyes red and swollen.

"Why'd you leave the mall so early?" Namine sat down on the bed next to Larxene, her worry apparent. "Sure, we did get kicked out of the restaurant, but we could still shop after all."

"I broke up with Axel," Larxene squinted her eyes, possibly to keep herself from crying.

"WHAT? Why?" Namine gasped, placing a hand of comfort on Larxene's shoulder.

"It would have happened anyways," Larxene murmured. "It's obvious we don't go together. It's like mixing oil and water." She leaned her head against the wall and continued, "At least this way it won't just be because Axel got bored of me."

"So you broke up with him so he wouldn't break up with you?" A voice asked from the other side of the room. Larxene's head shot up and she looked to see a girl with short black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a comic book in her hands, and she allowed herself a momentary break from the plot to comment before returning to it.

"Larxene, this is Xion." Namine introduced, "She's my roommate. She's a Fire." Xion nodded but didn't look up from her comic. "And she's right," Namine's blue eyes showed compassion, "You shouldn't just break up with Axel because of that."

"It's not just because of that," Since Xion was already clued in on Larxene's love life, there was no point in trying to keep her from hearing now. "I'm not a psychic, but I can tell you what Axel's future will be like. He'll be a fucking rich CEO with a richy bitchy supermodel wife named Jenna and little old me will just marry some drunkard who spends more time with prostitutes than me." Larxene sighed, "He's way too good for me. There's no way it would have worked out at all."

"Larxene..." Namine sighed, "I don't think I'm good enough for Roxas, and I'm not breaking up with him."

Larxene looked at Namine, "That's different. He doesn't think he's good enough for you either. And everyone knows you're perfect for each other. Everyone knows Axel and I aren't supposed to be together, and Axel doesn't think he's not good enough for me." At Namine's questioning glance Larxene extrapolated. "Why else would he not tell me he has so much money? He wanted me to feel a little better about myself and live in some little fantasy world where we're on equal ground."

"Larxene, that's not why he didn't tell you." Namine shook her head, "You know Axel better than that." Namine stopped when the shrill tone of her cell phone started ringing.

"I'll leave you to your phone sex," Larxene murmured, grabbing Namine's phone from next to her and tossing it to the embarrassed blonde, "Roxas" being visible on the front screen.

.:The Next Day:.

Axel walked though the school gates, somewhat resembling a zombie. His green eyes were glazed over and he was murmuring something to himself. The school was abuzz around him about the recent news of his single status, but he seemed oblivious to it all. It wasn't like there was a major gossip among them who told. Neither Xion nor Namine were the type to spread rumors, but Namine told Roxas, who told Demyx, who told Mary, who didn't realize they were about to have a confidential conversation and put the phone on speaker as she was getting dressed for bed and her roommate heard, who told a guy who told his sister who told her friend who was a second cousin twice removed to Raven who spread the rumor like fire. As if everyone hadn't already heard at that point.

"Hiiiii Axel," Raven winked at Axel, who just walked past her without even a glance. She pouted, but her eyes widened greedily when Larxene walked past, "I guess Axel was pissed that you wouldn't put out for him," she sneered, giving a satisfied smirk when Larxene flipped her the bird. "Do you really think you're good enough to break up with _him? _It's obvious you aren't."

Larxene shot Raven a death glare and walked closer to her. Raven could feel some static in her hair rising and she patted it down irritably. Dry weather was the worst. "Listen here you pathetic excuse of an inbred whore," Larxene grabbed a lock of Raven's hair and snarled at her, "I am stronger than you. I'm smarter than you. I'm bitchier than you. Why the hell should I give a flying fuck if you and your tiny-tit dumbo squad members think I'm not at the same standard as you?" Larxene turned on her heel and stormed off, ignoring the light that blew right above Raven's head, just barely keeping from scratching up her shocked face.

A window of a nearby building had the face of a certain flower-teacher in it, and he drew the lilac curtains back over it and sighed. "She's waking up more and more. How long will it be..?" Marluxia crossed his arms and scrunched his eyebrows, "If she doesn't fix this little problem... Axel will surely die when she remembers."

.:Laws:.

"'Sup dudes?" Everyone blinked at the older man in front of that classroom. "Listen. That tight-lipped law teacher of your's? Yeah, she decided that it was time for retirement. Something about being attacked with her own desk or something..." The man scratched his head, not pulling any of the black hair with gray streaks out of its ponytail. "She also warned me to stay away from a dude named Opry something... AXEL!" The man brightened up as he saw the red mass of hair.

Axel brought his head up, watching with disinterest before plopping it back down on the table. "Wow, someone's a cranky dude," the man shook his head in defeat. "ANYWAYS. The name is Xigbar Namtab. Just call me Xigbar, Mr. Namtab is my father's name... and my grandfather's for that matter." Xigbar laughed.

"AXEL! Get your hairy ass in- Xigbar?" Marluxia blinked, his sudden entrance going all but unnoticed. "XIGBAR!" Marluxia clapped his hands together, a smile on his face.

"Yo, hey there Marly. You finally come out of the closet?" Xigbar grinned, his only eye not blocked by an eye-patch closed in merriment.

Marluxia gave a gasp of excitement. "YOU MEAN YOU REMEMBER ME XIGGY?" Marluxia spun around in pure joy, "OH HAPPY DAYS! FINALLY, ONE OF MY OLD COMPANIONS CAN RECALL MY NAME AND FACE!"

"Who could forget a flower-dude like you?" Xigbar laughed again, "So, you're gay this time around?"

"You can bet your probably scarred ass I am!" Marluxia gave Xigbar a thumbs up.

"It's not scarred," Xigbar pointed out, "Just tan."

"Can we please stop talking about butts?" Xigbar and Marluxia both turned to see Xion, comic book in hand. Recognition fluttered in Xigbar's eye but he said nothing. Of course, Marluxia lacked that subtlety.

"XIIIION!" Marluxia leaped over to Xion, "SURE YOU WERE NEVER REALLY PART OF OUR EXCLUSIVE GROUP, BUT I REMEMBER YOU AS WELL! WHY HAVEN'T YOU TAKEN ANY OF MY CLASSES?"

"..." Xion widened her eyes in confusion, "I already speak French and Japanese fluently. I don't need to take Foreign Languages."

Marluxia narrowed his eyes in challenge, "Really?" He slammed a hand on Xion's desk and leaned in close to her. "Vous prendrez ma classe."

"Je refuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de." Xion didn't even pause before replying. Marluxia's eyebrow twitched. He didn't offer Japanese as a language and thus couldn't test her efficiency of said language, but he had to assume it was good enough.

"Alright Pinky, enough molesting my students," Xigbar spoke sharply and tugged at Marluxia's hair. "Besides, didn't you come in here for a reason?"

"Oh, right!" Marluxia jumped away from Xion, "Where's Axel?" Demyx pointed at the giant red spot that was Axel and Marluxia ran to him. When he saw how he kept his head down, Marluxia grabbed Axel's hair and forced him to look at him, "Listen! This whole thing with- huh?" The moment Marluxia let go of Axel's hair, the teen's head just fell back on the desk with a thud. There was a pounding silence in the classroom, "I think it needs new batteries."

"It's the thing with Larxene," Demyx sighed.

"RIGHT!" Marluxia gripped his his fist and yelled at the air, "It's a good thing I know how to awaken a man!" Right. _That_ didn't sound awkward at all.

Marluxia smirked and leaned closer to Axel, lightly tracing a circle on the nape of his neck. Axel stirred slightly. Marluxia leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. No one knew what it was with the exception of Axel who sat up quickly with a horrified face, "MARLUXIA! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"AXEL!" Marluxia ignored the statement and glared at the pyro, "If you don't fix your love life up, then you will die the most painful death possible! Trust me on that!" Marluxia stood up and walked out of the classroom, only pausing to exchange a few whispered words with Xigbar.

"Was that a threat?" Xigbar looked at Marluxia skeptically.

"A warning." Marluxia kept his eyes on the ground, "Hell hath no fury to that of a woman scorned. Especially twice by the same man." He strolled out gracefully, noticing with a sigh that Axel reverted back to his zombie-like state.

.:End of School:.

Roxas sighed and waved a hand in front of Axel's dead face. "I think we need to get him put to sleep," he sighed, ruffling his hair an in attempt to give the sun less interference when giving him ideas for reviving his friend. Sure, asking Marluxia what the secret was a useful idea if it wasn't for the fact that Roxas didn't want permanent scarring in his mind.

Roxas jumped back as Axel suddenly brightened up "LAAAARXENE!" Roxas turned his head to see Larxene. She glanced at Axel for a moment before just walking as though nothing happened.

"Oh my..." Roxas turned again to see Demyx and Mary, the latter of the two with a look of concern on her face. "Larxene!" Mary left the group with a run, before stopping to say something to Larxene. The two then walked through the gates at the same pace. Namine joined the, moments later and the three walked off together; deep in conversation.

"Damn," Demyx sighed and shook his head, his arms crossed over his chest. "Those three are _really_going to rip on Axel." The mentioned pyro was once again a member of the cult of the walking dead and didn't say a thing in response.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas dug his hands into his pockets and slumped forward, slightly put off by the fact that he couldn't spend some time with his girlfriend.

Demyx shook his head again. "Three girls. One of them spiteful. All of them friends. Add one idiot boy to the mix and you have one crazy ripping riot."

Roxas blinked, "Is that from a song?" He gave one last lingering gaze to Namine before kicking the first unfortunate pebble to be in his path.

"No," Demyx was silent for a second, "But it is now."

"Here's a tip," Roxas chuckled slightly, "Don't call it a 'ripping riot' cause it sounds like they're farting or something." Demyx and Roxas both laughed, but Axel remained silent because everyone knows that zombie's don't laugh, because the walking dead are unable to laugh. That's just unnatural.

.:Namine's House:.

Mary, Larxene, and Namine were all sitting in Namine's room: Mary on the floor, Larxene in a desk chair, and Namine on the white bed. Along with the bed; the walls, ceilings, curtains, desk, chair, carpet, and windowpanes were also white. "You know, for an artist you have a really dull room," Larxene was sitting backwards on the chair with it's back against her chest as she learned her arms on it.

Mary sighed, "Larxene, we aren't here to discuss interior design, we're here to dissect your relationship with Axel."

"There's nothing to dissect anymore," Larxene replied, pulling out a pen and clicking it on and off out of boredom.

Mary gave another sigh, "Listen Larxene, you two need to get back together. I know he's a dummy, but you love him and you know it."

Larxene slumped over, "You think I don't know that?" She spoke in a whisper. "Of course I love him, but I hate not being good enough for him." She got off the chair and sat on the floor instead, "He could do so much better than me, and everyone seems to be reminding me of this every time we go anywhere together."

Namine tucked her legs beneath her and leaned towards Larxene, "That's complete strangers and girls who want to take Axel from you. Why would you even listen to them?" She smiled, "He picked you, isn't that enough?"

"No it isn't!" Larxene snapped, "It was a lot easier before he asked me out. I talked to no one and no one talked to me. Everything was perfectly fine, before that red-headed ass came in and ruined my life!" Larxene turned in the chair and slammed her head on the desk, ignoring the throbbing headache that came as a result. "It's too hard... I don't want to have to deal with this."

Mary stood up and placed a comforting hand on Larxene's shoulder, "You don't mean that Larxene." She spoke soothingly to calm her friend, "Yes, it's difficult, but isn't it worth it?"

Larxene kept her head down, "I don't know... Axel has no idea why he likes me. What if it's just hormones going insane?" She forced herself to a sitting position, "I don't want to go through this shit for hormones."

.:Next Week:.

All throughout the following week, Axel roamed the school lifelessly, his blank green eyes kept to the ground as his feet followed the habit of his school schedule. Every time he saw Larxene, life would return to his eyes, but she would treat him coldly, or simply ignore him. As a result, Axel spent very little time actually doing anything. All of their friends saw this and tried to fix things, but Axel seemed oblivious to their advice and Larxene refused to follow it. Teachers worried about Axel, but no one could save him from his own self-pity.

It was Thursday once more and was sitting against a wall, romance novel in her lap. Despite her own mishaps with relationships, Larxene still enjoyed reading about the over-dramatic descriptions of sexual feelings and encounters alike. She looked up at the blue sky, hating the cheerfulness of it. "Damn it all..." she muttered, leaning her head back against the rough texture of the wall.

"Break-up troubles?" A dry voice spoke and Larxene turned to see Zexion looking down at her; emotionless as always.

"Like always," Larxene sighed, "No break-up is nice." Zexion sat down next to her and looked at her book, Larxene glared as his quizzical look, "What?"

"I never pinned you as a romance novel type," Zexion replied smoothly. "Rather, I thought you'd read horror stories."

Larxene sniffed, "Sorry to disappoint." She turned back into her novel, ignoring the world around her.

Zexion was silent, "So, you read about love to forget your own?" Larxene gave Zexion a death glare, and he knew he was right. "Do you know what fixes break-up problems?"

Larxene threw her book down with a hiss, "If you imply that Axel and I should get back together, I will snap your scrawny neck."

Zexion smiled at Larxene: a mysterious smile. "Quite the opposite: you get a new relation ship." He placed a hand on Larxene's, his blue eyes boring into her entire soul.

Both schemer and savage alike froze when a shadow descended over them. Larxene looked up with a scowl to see her ex-boyfriend, who once again had fire in his eyes: the fire of hatred. "Get your hands off her you emo fag!" He grabbed Zexion by the collar and pulled him to his feet forcefully. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to touch other people's property?" Zexion was unfazed by Axel's words, and that only enraged the pyro more.

"Axel, let him go!" Larxene grabbed Axel's arm, and he immediately released his grip on the smaller teen, his eyes clouding with emotions. Larxene glared at Axel, "I am not your property Axel."

Zexion watched the two with disinterest and turned off to walk, "Have fun lovebirds." He waved a goodbye and walked off, ignored by the two.

Larxene gave Axel one final glare before turning on her heel and storming off, leaving a desperate Axel behind. "Larxene, wait!" She ignored his call and walked faster, trying to escape hearing distance of her former lover. "LARXENE!" She increased her pace, and Axel called out in desperation, "YOU HAVE A GREAT ASS!"

Larxene froze and turned back to Axel quickly, her face a bright red, "Axel..." she walked to him menacingly, "What... did you just say?"

Axel walked quickly to Larxene, speaking just as quickly in case she changed her mind about hearing him out, "You have a great ass, you're really witty, you have a million times more personality than anyone I know, you can put up with me, you're fun to hang out with, you aren't afraid to stand up for yourself, there's a shy side to you that's adorable, you're strong enough to handle anything life throws at you, but weak enough to make me want to protect you, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible in order to understand you better! That's why I asked you out, so PLEASE DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!"

Larxene stood there, numb with shock as she stared as the red-haired Cheshire. "Axel..." she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I broke up with you a week ago."

Now Axel was the one in shock, "WHAT!?" His jaw dropped as he stared at Larxene, "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME!" He stood there silent as Larxene stared at him, a smile playing at her lips.

"Axel," she laughed, walking closer to him, "You're an idiot." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, their chests touching as she spoke, "and I'm the idiot in love with you." She smiled warmly at Axel, who returned the smile, still wondering when they broke up but not caring since they were back together again.


End file.
